Life as Complicated as This
by XBlueSkyX
Summary: Ouran High School is once again roaring high up in live as new students are being introduced. Admist all that, stands Rukia Kuchiki. Under-cover for the organization BLACK ORDER. Rukia Harem. Anime/Manga Crossover. Pairing requests accepted! Give it a try
1. It All Begined When

By. BlueSky

Ratings T (for now but do not think it will become M or lower than T...)

Pairings: Not yet Unknown therefore need help of the reviewers! SO PLEASE REVIEW?

Diclaimer **ALL THE ANIMATION AND THE CHARACTERS I USED FROM SOME ANIME/MANGA ARE NOT MINE! sad but yes, they are not mine T^T**

**Life as Complicated as This**

One peaceful(?) day in Ouran High School, when a girl and few Shinigamis, who disguised themselves as human beings in the gigais, come to this luxurious school, the annoying arguments and the sound of breaking teacups, plates, silver tea spoon (which I believe costs about two hundred dollars each) are not inevitable. Ah, and that includes the sound of Tamaki Suoh getting crying **loudly** from the decrease of Haruhi Fujioka's already almost non-existence attention due to the fact that she is now deeply in a relationship called "friendship" with a fellow girl named, Rukia Kurochi… and thus began the story full of craziness, cussing-ness, overly-obsessive-brother-ness, and more.

xXx

Current Time: April 1st, and yes, I believe they have April Fool's Day in Ouran High.

Place: Ouran High School building and many other places…

Characters: Rukia Kuchiki and Haruhi Fujioka are the main characters…

**Author's Note: Too lazy to write all the characters down T^T**

As the first cherry blossom falls to the luxurious school of Ouran High School the transferred students are being announced to each class.

A-1

"Uhm… err… KYAA!"

"Sensei, would it be okay if I introduce myself to the **class**?" said the raven haired girl who was twitching her eyes in annoyance. She was doing her best not punch the pink haired twins which acted like a 5-year-old Yachiru, whom Rukia had to baby-sit for Zaraki-san, her neighbor, and she was feeling very annoyed that the teacher seemed useless…

"I think that would be a good idea…" stuttered the teacher, trying to figure out the student's name. However, patience was wearing thin as the Rukia sighed at the teacher's hopeless case.

"Rukia Kurochi, sensei." said she, hoping that would perhaps help the already helpless teacher.

"Yes, Kurochi -san… uhm class we have a new student…" was all the timid, poor, useless, **utterly useless,** teacher could say before Ms. Kurochi kindly banged the teacher's desk with her new school book, which silenced the whole class with stares and sweat-drops due to the sudden noise.

"Hello," bowed the petite girl with deep violet eyes. "I am Rukia Kurochi nice to meet you!" and smiled as she turned away and kindly and sweetly glared at the teacher signaling him to continue what he is suppose to be doing.

"Uhm… yes this is Kurochi -san and I am hoping that you will be kind to her… oh, and the seat! Uhm, yes! Why don't you seat behind Fujioka-san, Kurochi -san?" said the trembling, timid teacher.

"Neh, Sub! Where is our sensei?" asked the pink-haired-boy No.1

"Yea, what happened to her?" asked the pink-haired-boy No.2

"Uhm, she had a special meeting this early morning and called that she would take a day off today…" said the timid teacher as he was cut off by the cheering class.

xXx

Same Time: 1-C

"Class we have new students!" said the slightly fat teacher.

The class silenced and looked at the orange-haired boy, red-spiked-haired boy, shiny-bald-haired boy, and weird-gay-looking-eye-lid boy.

**Author's note: I guess you should call them man… but aw well I'll just go with it for now?**

'_Well that's interesting. I think this is the first class that did not…yell out about our appearance...' _and Ichigo Kurosaki was rudely interrupted in between his thoughts as he heard the loud yell of one word and the expected scream of pain from the poor boy who screamed the word…

"BALDY?"

BAM CRASH and yes, the good old scream-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" that cried for the poor boy's life.

"Now I am not the only bald, you got a problem with it?" growled Ikkaku Madarame.

Silence and then came the laugh…

"Pwhahahah!"

Renji Abarai

1

"Pfft…."

Yumichika Ayegesawa

2

And a smack on the head with "hahahaha!"

Ichigo Kurosaki

3… everyone in the class formed a cold sweat-drop as the classmates felt the I-am-going-to-kill-you-all-black-aura.

"DAMN IT ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP BEFORE I SHAVE YOUR HEAD LIKE THE BASTARD OVER THERE!" said Ikkaku as he pointed at the now bald dude who yelled "baldy…"

xXx

Same Time: Class 2-A

The teacher comes in and the girls who surrounded the two boys named Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori returns to their seat as all the students drop their mouth in surprise.

A woman who seemed a little too mature in her assets, a spiked-indigo-haired man with a strange tattoo, and short white haired boy?

"Introduce yourself, please." politely asked the teacher.

"Toshirou Hisugaya," and came the scream of girls who made the white-haired boy twitch in annoyance as he heard the word "short and cute." Yes, Toushiro Hitsugaya hates it more than his vice-captain getting drunk and not doing her work and hugs him with her big resources… when girls scream and puts the word short and cute together.

"Hisagi Shuuei," then blushed he as he heard the word hot, but he tried not to show it…

And Rangiku Mutsmoto sending air kisses to mans screaming and whistling before introducing herself- "Rangiku Mutsmoto, Nice to meet you all!"

'_This was going to be a long day.'_ thought the captain of tenth division.

xXx

Haruhi Fujioka, being a scholar student and a member of the Host Club she, I mean she who cross dressed as he, was quite well known to the whole Ouran High School building. As usually, as she was being dragged into a weird brotherly-love-scene between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin she/he looked at the new student in fascination and couldn't resist herself from talking to her.

As Haruhi noticed that the new student was now looking at her, she smiled and introduced herself, "Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you Kurochi -san?"

Rukia feeling the warmth and the genuine smile of Haruhi as the little Kurochi smiled back politely and replied, "Pleasure is mine Fujioka-san, you have a beautiful smile…" and Rukia gasped finding out that the girl was a boy not a she. "Oh, sorry I thought you were a girl… ha ha ha, deepest apologies!" bowed Rukia.

"No need to Kurochi-san, I get this quite a bit." replied Haruhi, as she blushed slightly unknowingly.

As Rukia felt the intense gaze of Haruhi, who was eyeing her uncharacteristic apparel, Rukia smiled and opened her mouth to explain.

"I just came back from a trip from U.S. and didn't have the time to change clothing."

Well accustomed to the wealthy students that drank teas that came for thousands of dollars worth china, Haruhi easily shrugged off her suspicion. However, she couldn't help but admire how good the petite, raven-haired girl looked in her Ralph Lauren black striped grey button up collar shirt with a simple black dress pants and the casual black and white Converse. Suddenly, Haruhi was pulled off from her daze as she heard Kurochi's worried voice.

"Uhm, Fujioka-san? Are you feeling okay? You seem quite tired…"

"Yes and no with these two around it becomes a second nature for me to feel exhausted" said Haruhi as she smiled weakly at the girl's concern.

"I can tell… I have someone like them as well…" as Rukia immediately thought of her twin younger brothers.

xXx

As the class ended for a lunch break Haruhi and Rukia became quite close and the twins started to feel jealous. Of course, Rukia still didn't know that Haruhi was cross dressing for a 'certain reason' but they got along because of their similar some-what-friendly-but-cold-hearted-minds…

However, the peace would not last long for Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin got up with a brilliant plan: to make Rukia do the same mistake Haruhi did. The twins inwardly smirked as they thought of putting the plan in action.

"What the?" said Rukia as she felt a shiver down her spine for as she suddenly felt an ominous prickle.

"Is something wrong Rukia?" asked the concerned Haruhi.

"Nothing, no worries Haruhi I think I just sensed something evil…"

'_What the heck was that?' _thought Rukia as she tried to come up with the reason behind the spine-chilling-shivering-sensation.

"So, shall we go get a lunch now?" asked Haruhi as they, Rukia and Haruhi, heard the squealing and screaming of fangirls. _'Are they here again?' _thought Haruhi as she sighed in defeat.

'_What the heck is up with the noise in this school?' _thought Rukia as she glared at the people who was entering and rudely interrupting her conversation with Haruhi.

"HARUHI! DID YOU MISS YOUR DADDY?" called out the blonde-curly-haired-man as he ran up to give death-hug to Haruhi.

However, poor Tamaki as he did not see the frown on Rukia's face as she immediately threw her notebook hitting the only son of Suoh right on his head with the edge of the book. Or so she thought until the said young man slipped and fell head first on the near by table. _'Ouch…'_ thought Rukia as she heard the loud…

**THUD**

"Owie… that hurts. Mother! MOTHER! I AM HURT!" said Tamaki as he rubbed his head and started to sob in his usual child-like manner.

"Yes, father I am here now stop yelling…" said Kyoya as he hit Tamaki's head fully enjoying what has just happened and stared at the girl who threw the book.

Rukia was amazed to see what was going on. _'The highest noble Suoh Clan's son was here?'_ Thinking that this can't get any worse she saw the second man who came in… _'Kyoya Ootori, too? Heck! This can't get any worse now!'_

"Well, well isn't this Kurochi-san? Truly glad to see you and welcome to Ouran High." said Kyoya putting on a kind smile.

'_That was a total fake smile. Dang it, I have to deal with him here as well? What was President thinking?' _thought Rukia as she politely (fake) smiled back to Kyoya and replied.

"Ah, it seems that fate truly hell-bent on making me suffer, no?"

"Hmm, I would say yes. Oh, by the way that was a nice throw…" said Kyoya as he put the note-book on Rukia's hands as he leaned down to help Tamaki get up.

xXx

"Hmm, Rukia-san by any chance do you have large amount of money like the spoiled-san over there?" asked Haruhi as she pointed at Tamaki.

"That isn't nice to your daddy Haruhi!" whined Tamaki.

"I never said or approved of you being my dad!" said Haruhi leaving now broken-hearted Tamaki to the hands of Hitachiin twins to cheer him up while patting his back with pity.

Rukia who was surprised to see how much Haruhi was to the little group she chuckled.

"Hmm, well in some ways I can say I do have a lot of money. But no I am not spoiled like Tamaki-senpai over their!" said Rukia with a sing-song voice knowing that Tamaki was having another heart attack due to her twisted comment.

"Aw! Haruhi! Haruhi! Look I got more sweets! Do you want some?" said another sing-song voice of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who is also known as the Honey-senpai. Nevertheless, when he saw Rukia he gasped and yelled.

"Rukia-san! Yay, you are here too? I have the Chappy Mint N Chocolate limited edition chocolate do you want one?" said Honey-senpai as he brought out the chocolate and threw it high over in the air, causing Haruhi to stare at the chocolate thrown high above with curiosity as to why it was up in the air instead of handing it to Rukia like a normal human would. Then when she noticed some blur before Haruhi, she found out Rukia was not beside her anymore as she was not flying above 10 feet high of the Ouran High School's cafeteria fighting with Honey-senpai for a piece of chocolate. Haruhi sighed; she has momentarily forgotten that this school was nothing close to normal.

"Senpai, it really has been a long time. Probably it is time you lose once in your life time and give me the chocolate?" smiled Rukia as she said the words barely enough for few people, the Host Club members, to hear.

"Nuh-uh Rukia-chan! You won't be able to have that chocolate because you and I know that it is my favorite as well!" said Honey with his sing-song voice clearly enjoying the fight they were having.

Fighting in mid-air people around the cafeteria was pleasantly enjoying the unexpected show as they stared at the event unfold before them, which was…

Rukia side kicked Mitsukuni as he grabbed her kick and twisted it. Knowing that this was fully going to happen Rukia turned 360 degrees around and did a tornado kick making him let go of her feet. As Mitsukuni and Rukia dropped on the ground, like the soundless yet graceful landing of a flower petal, Rukia did a back flip giving space between herself and Honey-senpai.

"Senpai, do you want to know what I am holding?" smiled Rukia with her happy voice.

As Honey realized that she had something he immediately jerked his head from the ground and stared at her hands.

"Yes, it is your teddy-daddy..." smiled Rukia as she held a teddy bear as big as Honey sepai's small height.

"Now you know the deal right? You give me chocolate and I give you the teddy-daddy." and walked toward Takashi Morinozuka, also commonly called as Mori-sanpai, dragging the teddy-bear beside her.

"Mori-senpai, you know I mean no harm and I only wish for a chocolate that was stolen long time ago. Now would you please give me the Chappy Mint N Chocolate limited edition, please?"

"It really has been a long time." said Mori as he took out the Chappy shaped bunny wrapped chocolate as he handed it to her and received the big teddy bear in exchange.

'When did that chocolate land in the hands of Mori sempai?' thought the audience once again inwardly amazed at the agility and the speed of martial art.

"Yes, and I am glad I got my chocolate back!" said Rukia going happy like a little girl who just found her long-lost treasure.

"You are not scared of me… right?" asked Rukia, freezing in her stop as she saw amazed look from Haruhi.

"No, I think that was quite cute of you Rukia-san." said Haruhi making Rukia blush slightly.

"So, then shall we go get our lunch now?" asked Rukia as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her to the cafeteria line.

**Seems like before I start on the second chapter I have to give you a hint that this story is Anime Cross Over! And yes, there will be a lot of other animation/manga cross-overs! So be aware of surprises and new, yet familiar names and appearance!**

**Hope you enjoyed this and R&R please? **

**BECAUSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE AWESOME AND COOL!**

**And if it seems to show that not much of reviews are shown then I will probably not continue this story T^T **

**The pairings? PM or REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE? I want to know who I should pair XP**


	2. Once Upon a Time REWIND!

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that this is alternate universe. Meaning that characters that were shinigami may not be a shinigami (main example: Rukia). That also includes the fact that characters that were not shinigami or that was not even in Bleach may as well be acquainted with the Bleach characters.

Thank you those that reviewed and please continue to review! It gives me a lot more inspiration and support than what you would ever think!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot… ;_;

* * *

**Life as Complicated as This**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Once Upon of Time (REWIND!)**

* * *

Perhaps it was the continuous squealing and screaming of the fangirls. Perhaps it was the ogling attention and over sugar-coated voice that the girls were giving to the people seated around her table. Perhaps, it could have been many other things that was and has been going around her newly arrived school. However, it was one thing clear that Rukia Kuchiki was not enjoying it **at all.**

First thing, Rukia did not enjoy having to act as Rukia Kurochi. Why in the world did _President_ have to make up a fake identity? The amethyst eyed girl sighed unknown to the other occupants of the table knowing full well why she had to.

Second, of all places OURAN HIGH SCHOOL? It wasn't from the fact that it was the most rich and highest ranked of all high schools around the country of Japan. It was simply from the fact itself that due to those attractive attributes of the school, most well-known people were attending to school; thus making things more complicated than it could or should be.

Third, how in the world was she suppose to find a shinigami? Well known to the popular beliefs of rumors, death god was one thing that over-flowed in the excessively well informed media; which always streamed of one or other accidents that revolved around shinigami. Shinigami this. Shinigami that. The nerves! Those supernatural shows, especially that Don K-something. It annoyed the living daylight out of the little under-cover Kuchiki, who fully well knew that there were in fact super-natural beings all around the world.

One of the most secretive and well constructed organizations around the world, BLACK ORDER, was one organization that was only known to the top 0.1% of population residing on Earth. The top 0.1 percents were gathered from intelligence, money, and time to time traditions.

Kuchiki Rukia, who was a born to-be leader of said organization, has been given the natural talent of being able to see, sense, and hear super-natural things/beings since birth in which people of Japan today call, shinigami. It almost drove the little Kuchiki crazy to see the little kids in Japan follow the actions of Don something when the show was obviously made without knowing or being informed of anything related to the real situation at hand.

However, before Rukia had even a second to continue her stressed inner turmoil, she was snapped to reality by the sounds of another squeal/scream-ing.

The amethyst eyed girl mentally told herself to remind later to ask Bak from the leader of Asia Branch to give her a pair earplugs to block out the noise.

Once gain, the squeal/scream-ing of the girls and unexpectedly the whistling of males caught her attention as she noticed that this time, the noise has came from a farther distance. _'Curiosity killed the cat'_ thought Rukia before she saw another crowded table which situated people of exotic hair colors and styles. And to think that the Hitachiin brothers had the most exotic hair color she ever saw!

She couldn't help but laugh at such diversity as she thought to herself once again, that this school cannot get any weirder. Oh, did she know what was to come!

Just like that, the precious lunch time was spent with noises and more noises as it came to an eventual end. As Rukia joined the small talk of the Ouran Host members, she sneaked a little side way glance to the other table that she had tried in her very best to prevent from laughing at out loud. Before, she could once again join the jolly chattering of the Ouran Host members, she caught a glimpse of dark-navy blue haired guy with the tattoo of stripes and 69? Then she heard the white haired and emerald eyed youth loud grumbling voice.

"I AM NOT SHORT. AND I DIFINIETLY AM NOT A SHRIMP!"

'_Allen's going to find a lot of friends here!' _thought Rukia, once again chuckling as she imagined the reaction her white haired friend would give when he hears about a little encounter at the cafeteria.

xXx

The rest of the school passed by real fast as Rukia now stood in front of the doors of the famous Ouran Host club. _'How did I get over here?'_ wondered Rukia, trying to blink and make sense out of how she was now behind the club door working as a host. Yes, indeed dear readers. You have read me correctly, that is if you have read **host** instead of a hostess.

Haruhi who was ever so good at being a host ever since that fateful day, sighed in nostalgia as she replayed the event that occurred not an hour ago.

_Flashback_  
Rukia was forcefully pulled into the door steps Ouran Host Club as she abruptly was pushed into the room by the twins, whom locked the door with amazing timing and speed.

The bewildered Kuchiki lifted her head up from the push as she was met with the sight of beautifully prepared rose garden with metal carved exquisite tables and chairs with fine china tea sets. Then she quickly observed the clothes that the members were wearing which resembled the clothing styles similar to the Great Britain in the early 1800s'.

Starting from Honey-senpai, who was wearing a long sleeved white buttoned-up collar shirt, white hearts and dark green background colored ribbon, olive green and white striped pocket buttoned vest with a golden chain that was clasped onto the elaborately hand crafted golden pocket watch which had another golden clip clasped itself to the hem of green flannel Britain knickers'* pocket, rest of the leg-skin covering long emerald diamond patterned socks, men's Withrop Clog*, with the final touch of deviously made almost realistic looking fluffy white bunny ears; the Rabbit.

Beside Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai who wore slightly undone long sleeved white button-up collar shirt, buttoned-up dark green flannel vest, half-way buttoned up black double breasted men's frock coat which was sewed with golden gleaming hand crafted buttons, Houndstooth Knickers, black socks and dark brown leather shoes; the Guard.

Side by side, both Hitachiin twins wore all the way but one plopped up long sleeved white collar shirt, pink hearts and black background bow tie, hot pink Men's Plus Two Knickers, vertically striped black and pink socks, pink alligator leather shoes, and pink Lui Vuitton tweed flat cap; Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

Kyoya wore a black striped top hat with crimson red silk band that was stuck with five different shades of green and red feathers, white buttoned-up long sleeve collar shirt, green and diamond patterned buttoned vest, open black overcoat, black modern trousers, black leather shoes, the same old black rimmed glasses, and black leather gloves with a golden button accentuated on each gloves; the Mad Hatter

Tamaki wore a golden crown embedded with crimson rubies, flowing ruby red cloak with white fur outlines on the hem, opened golden silk outlined black frock coat with loose golden chains clasped on the collar holding it together yet open, white slightly propped opened long sleeved collar shirt, red hearts with golden background colored silk ribbon, white silk gloves with one elegantly designed red heart on the center back hand of each glove, crimson silk knickers, white socks, and black leather shoes; the King of Hearts.

Haruhi wore a fluffy black striped grey kitty ears, black ribbon with average sized pure golden bell, black slightly plopped buttoned-up ¾ long sleeve collar shirt, black and silver diamond patterned two pockets vest, gray flannel Men's Plus Two Knickers, black socks, dark grey leathers shoes, and right black leather gloves; the Cheshire

Needless to say, they all looked astonishingly lavish in their outfits that would make female teachers bubble up with desires to do more than just jump on them. From the details Rukia could see on individual outfits, especially and design and the size Rukia assumed that the famous Hitachiin parents have once again put an effort to such wonderful customs.

Rukia was momentarily lost by the sight and the alluring scent of red and white roses only to be brought back to reality by the collective voices of the club's member as they bowed in the old European style.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club!"

"Thanks…?" replied Rukia as she felt the same bone-chilling shiver down her spine.

"So Rukia-chan. We've been wondering for a while." said the Hitachiin twins simultaneously as they cocked their heads to be met with each other's.

"Are you…" said twin number 1.

"…ready to" continued twin number 2.

"play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game?" they brought their tweed flat cap, custom designed with Lui Vuitton cloth material by their parents, to their heads as they ended the last line together effectively hiding the devious glimpses in the Hitachin twins' eyes allowing only their fully smirking lips to Rukia's view.

"Ah, and before we may continue, I would like to suggest a deal…" halted Kyoya as he used his gloved finger to gently shove the sliding glasses, "if you loose, you'll have to work as an Ouran Host Member for a whole school year." finished the short black haired man displaying one of the rare smirks that would make many ladies swoon and faint.

"Let the game begin!" yelled Honey-senpai, his innocent smile all the more making Rukia sigh to herself knowing full well how this game's going to turn out.

However, she was Rukia Kuchiki. She wouldn't let a challenge slip by without giving a try. As the twins danced and turned each other, like cups that switched one place to another in a dance-like manner with such high speed accuracy that it confused people where the cup with hidden seeds were, Rukia's eyes gleamed with such mischievous sparks that it sent a chill down the twins' spines.

* * *

Author's Note: for those who didn't get all the words used to describe what the Ouran Host club was wearing I added a website to be a little more visual. ALSO. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH PM!

I notice that there wasn't much fluffs going on. But a RukiaXHarem fan I am, I will make sure they'll be coming soon Thank you very much to the following readers

**Karin Ochibi-chan**

**hedy**

**GurenXMarkX2XRider**

**Denidene**

**xdayanarax**

**Bleachichiruki92**

Thanks for reading you guys.

**NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON FOR ME AND MAKE MY DAY A GOOD ONE!**

Knickers: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Fidproduct%3D98&usg=_CrbkofwCX_odR-H0ohlZdwavrvI=&h=262&w=220&sz=30&hl=en&start=2&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=sC65nld5DJlTUM:&tbnh=112&tbnw=94&prev=/images%3Fq%3Deuropean%2Bclothing%2B1900%26tbnid%3D1k5-wbwf7GX59M:%26tbnh%3D0%26tbnw%3D0%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1R2ADSA_enUS360%26imgtype%3Di_similar%26tbs%3Disch:1

Withrop Clog: .com/images?hl=en&q=withrop%20clog&rlz=1R2ADSA_enUS360&um=1&ie=UTF-8&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi


End file.
